


How to Quickly Improve One's English, Ikki-style

by fluffybun



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/pseuds/fluffybun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Heroine of Amnesia improves her English, with a suggestion from Ikki that causes Kent and the Heroine much embarrassment. (But with an unexpected benefit as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



> For this fic, I will use italics to refer to when something is being spoken in English. I apologize for jumping over the hardships of downloading apps in different regions/languages.
> 
> Notes: Spoilers for Kent's Good Ending in Amnesia: Memories.

_"I will only talk English to you,"_ Kent said suddenly one day when he got up to leave her apartment for the day. _"And you should also reply to me in English."_

She crinkled her forehead. She understood it mostly, though Kent's English was rather fast. "Why?"

His smile was teasing. " _Why,_ not why."

She pouted, much to his amusement. " _Why, Kent?"_

He patted her head.  _"For training for when we both go abroad, of course."_

She blushed as she did her best to understand Kent. _"It- not sure yet, Kent. Not sure. My test-"_

He continued smiling. _"Of course it'll come true,"_ he said. _"I have complete faith that you will be able to succeed alongside me, because you are you and I love you."_

Her mind spun as she tried to translate Kent's sentences - how did he manage to speak English so fluently and quickly? Kent was so smart. She wished she was better in English, though Ikki-san always told her she was doing well. But of course that was Ikki-san. She had only caught a few words. " _Um, Kent, if you could say it slower-"_

He kissed her lightly on the cheek, causing her to squeak in surprise. _"I'll repeat it when you get better in English."_

She didn't need to know English to know he was teasing her now. "Kent!" She wished she had recorded what Kent had said, so she could at least look the words up... 

***

She was wrestling with a dictionary while reading an English book Ikki-san had kindly lent her when Kent arrived, his eyes twinkling.

"You like games, don't you?" Kent surprisingly had taken pity on her and had initiated the conversation in Japanese. 

She nodded. She had spent hours playing them with Toma and Shin as a kid and as a teenager, though she hadn't had much time since she had started college. 

He nodded. "This is a logical way to improve your skills, then."

"Kent?"

"I'm going to lend you this," he said suddenly, bringing out an iPad mini. "I've loaded a game here, I'd like you to play it. Of course, I've also loaded some ebooks for you to study when you also have time."

"Oh, thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek suddenly, making him blush. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it," she said. She wondered what game it must be.

He smiled as he tapped on the screen to show her the game. "This is entirely in English," he said. "You won't be able to play it without knowing English."

Oh, she thought, this was sweet of him. And it was certainly wonderful to try to learn this way. "I'll do my best, Kent."

Kent nodded, pleased at her enthusiasm. "Ikkyu chose the game," he announced. "He said you would find it interesting." 

She nodded. She hadn't seen this game before, but then she usually played RPGs. And if Ikki-san had chosen it...

***

_"You don't know Hades..." (1)_

"Mou, Ikki-san, what kind of game did you choose for me" she thought as she tried her best to understand what was displayed on the screen. _"'You... don't... knew? No, know'."_ Her dictionary, ever-present, was indispensable while she played this game. Mou, this game needed more than just understanding English - she was getting a crash course on Greek mythology. At least Kent was very patient with her when she asked him about the Greek myths...

Still, Kent had been right. This was more interesting than just reading English textbooks. She was motivated to learn English to play through this game much faster. How had she avoided playing this type of games - oh, because she usually played games with Toma and Shin, who certainly won't want to play otome games. Maybe she should take a look at other otome games when she finished this one... 

***

"Is she liking the game? She's had the game for two weeks now, hasn't she?"

"She seems to be enjoying it," Kent said, placing his tray of food down on the table. Ikki followed suit with his own, and the two started eating lunch. "And it also has the side effect of distracting her while waiting for the decision for my thesis. It's still a long way, of course, but she does worry."

Ikkyu grinned. "That's good, Ken. Her English must be increasing by leaps and bounds."

He nodded. "She's getting better, definitely, but then-" He paused. She had been asking him about strange things, recently, like Greek myths. It was interesting to explain, but he wondered why she was asking about them of all things.

"But then?" Ikkyu's smile was mischievous and Kent knew that Ikkyu definitely had something up his sleeve when he smiled like that.

"I asked her to come here later," he said. "I'll show you."

"All right," Ikkyu said, and Kent felt that Ikkyu already knew the issue. Still, he wouldn't give Ikkyu the satisfaction of confirming it now.

***

 _"You look cute today,"_ Ikkyu said to his girlfriend as she came into his lab later that day. It was a testament to her improving English that she blushed at the statement quickly, Kent said, that he almost forgot to be jealous that Ikkyu had caused her to blush. Almost. He glared at Ikkyu, who just grinned at him before turning to address her again.

 _"Thank you, Ikki-san"_ she replied, her cheeks still red. "I... I've enjoyed the game you suggested to Kent."

 _"It's my pleasure,"_ Ikkyu said smoothly. "Have you gotten far in the game?"

She blinked at his shifting to Japanese, but nodded. "I've finished one route, so..."

"That's good," Ikkyu said, smiling broadly. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

She nodded. "Um, there's this phrase..." She tapped the screen of the iPad mini to show him a picture. "I... I've looked up the meanings in the dictionary, but I think it shouldn't be taken so literally?"

Ikkyu grinned as he looked at the phrase. "Oh, I'm not so fluent in English. Perhaps Kent would oblige?"

Kent blinked. Ikkyu was pretty fluent in English. Still, he obligingly took a look at the tablet. When he registered the phrase, though, his cheeks heated up. Ikkyu, damn you, he thought. 

"Kent?" Her voice was confused. 

"Let's wait for Kent to give us an explanation," Ikkyu said, his eyes twinkling.

"M-Ma-Make-"

"Um, Kent-" She looked up at him worriedly. Maybe she shouldn't have asked? Or she could have asked Shin or Toma?

"I-I-" He cursed Ikkyu, that infuriating man in his head. Was this Ikkyu's revenge for the fiendish math puzzle he had prepared for him? "It's time to walk you home," he announced. 

She blinked quickly, surprised at his answer, but nodded. "Um, of course, Kent." She immediately put the iPad away, then asked to go to the bathroom first. While she was gone, Kent glared at Ikkyu.

"You- What is that game? First she asks about Greek mythology, then-"

"I chose a game that might appeal to her," Ikkyu said. "Those type of games are popular with girls her age," he said, "and this one happened to have an English version. Besides," and Ikkyu's voice was teasing, "I'm sure you'll benefit from this, Ken. In more ways than one."

Kent just wished he would stop blushing. 

***

She wondered why Kent was still blushing as he walked her home later that day. Had Ikki-san said something to him while she was in the bathroom? Mou, Ikki-san, Kent isn't so good with certain things, she thought in her head. 

 _"Will you tell me about your game?"_ Kent had ignored the tea she had set out for him on her table.

She blinked as she sat down next to him. Okay, this was the time to show Kent how much she'd improved! _"Um, yes. It's about a girl who meets people who are the..."_ She paused to think of the proper word to use. _"Re-reincarnation of um, Greek mythology."_

He nodded, impressed. She had definitely improved. _"And what do you do in the game?"_

She blushed slightly, but forged on. _"Um, ah, the girl tries to... what is the term they use in this type of games... ah, strengthen bonds with the chosen character."_  

He blinked. _"...Strengthen bonds? How do you do that in a game?"_

She thought slowly, hoping she had understood correctly. _"Um... if you've chosen a person... you try to get to know them and answer them  - um, encourage them when they're down..."_ She blushed. _"If... If you succeed, you get to um, have romance..."_

Ikkyu, you bastard, Kent thought. No wonder that phrase came up in that game. And here he thought it was a game just about Greek mythology.

 _"Um... Kent?"_ She looked worried. _"Um, if you don't want to tell me the meaning of the phrase, I can just ask Toma or Shin-"_

"Don't," he said curtly. He groaned as he saw her face fall. "I-I'll tell you." He realized that he had shifted to Japanese, a mark of how uncomfortable he was. Still, there was no way he would let his girlfriend ask another guy about that, childhood friend or not. And especially not Toma-san, of all people.

"Okay," she said, looking patiently at him. "Um, what does it-"

"It's... a phrase," Kent said. "It's like-" He gritted his teeth, determined once and for all to get it out. "To have sex." He knew his blush was terrible and was rewarded with a blushing girlfriend who couldn't look at him.

"O-Oh!" she said quickly, desperate to say something, anything. "Um, so, n-neru-" (2)

"Yes," Kent said, inwardly cursing Ikkyu again in his head. "It's like that, but in English."

"Oh no, and I asked- To-to ask Ikki-san-" She would never be able to face Ikki-san again! Mou, Ikki-san, she cried inwardly. At least she hadn't asked Shin or Toma-

"Yes," Kent gritted out, his cheeks still hot. Still, there was something he had to make clear with her no matter how uncomfortable he felt. And he would say it in Japanese, to make sure there was no possibility of her misunderstanding. "About that game-"

"Yes?" Would he ask her to stop playing it, she thought worriedly. Even if it had... such language, it was helping her to understand English much more quickly.

"If there's any phrase you need to ask about in that game, you will only ask me." 

She nodded quickly, still terribly embarrassed herself. "O-Of course, Kent."

"Good," he said, then tried to calm himself again. He was failing miserably. "I-Is there anything you'd like to ask about?"

She blinked, suddenly blushing at what she had wanted to ask Ikki-san next, then took out the iPad. It was embarrassing, but, well, Kent had said to ask him... "Yes, um, there's this other phrase - I understood it generally, but um-"

"Show me."

She tapped the screen, bringing up the screencap she had taken. "Kisu is _kiss_ , but the words after-"

 _Until you're breathless, and there's nothing in your head but me,_ Kent translated in his head, blushing at the meaning. How would he explain this? Ikkyu's words echoed in his head then, 'I'm sure you'll benefit from this, Ken. In more ways than one.' 

Oh, so that's what he meant, Kent thought.

He drew her into his arms. "It's better to just show you," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Taken directly from Voltage USA's Astoria: Fate's Kiss.  
> (2) 'Neru' - Japanese euphemism for making love. Taken from: http://www.japantimes.co.jp/life/2007/01/30/life/euphemisms-may-mask-ruder-instincts-or-not/#.VjKo_rcrJD8
> 
> I have not played Voltage's Astoria: Fate's Kiss, but I have slightly based the idea from it. considering it is a mobile game that was originally developed in English (though it also has a Japanese version).


	2. Omake

"Did you tell her what it meant?"

Kent knew this was coming. Ikkyu wouldn't let things of that nature go.. "Of course I did," he said, hoping he wasn't blushing.

Ikkyu smiled. "That's good, Ken." He could imagine the two of them blushing terribly after such a conversation. 

"She will only ask me about the phrases she doesn't understand," he said firmly, giving Ikkyu a warning look. 

Ikkyu's eyes twinkled. "Of course, but Ken - remember, especially for those phrases, it's better to show so she won't forget. Especially that phrase."

Ugh, Ikkyu, Kent thought as he immediately brought his hand to his face to cover his burning cheeks. 

Ah, Ken, thought Ikki in amusement as he watched his normally calm friend blush terribly, you can't beat me in this sort of thing. He suddenly thought of something amusing. If what he read about that app was right, wait until she plays THAT route, that would have more 'exciting phrases'... 


End file.
